Fire and Water
by graceful phoenix
Summary: Ars Amatoria challenges: Nick and Madison
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Water

Ars Amatoria love themes: Madison and Nick

By graceful pheonix

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. They are the propery of Disney(grumbles). Any way on with the show.

Vol 1

Helm

AN: Takes place after Rock Solid

It was a very hot day in the city of Briarwood. It was also the day that the Rock Porium's air conditioning decided to stop working. Toby found this out when he came in to open the store and figured that sales would be down due to the weather. With the lack of customoners he scheduled shifts of two to cover the store. Which is how Nick and Madison ended up working the current shift.

"Only ten more minutes til Vida and Xander come in" Madison told herself as she restocked the cds. _Unless they are running late. _With that thought a groan escaped from her mouth, signaling her frustration with the hot weather._ No, don't think about that, it's just too hot._ "Maybe ice cream will do the trick" she said to herself as she placed Linkin Park back in their place with the rest of the alternative rock. "Who has ice cream?" a voice asked from behind her. "Nick! Don't do that!" she said. "Do what? You did it first by saying ice cream, which actually sounds really good right now in this heat."Nick replied.

"I might get an opportunity if V and Xander ever show up." she told him. "You? What about me? What did I do to not deserve any ice cream?"Nick asked her with a smile. Madison smiled at his last comment as did he. "Is it always this hot during the summer?" Nick asked her. "Not always, but then we don't always have a broken air conditioner." A smile formed on her lips as she spoke again. "But then we also have this really great ice cream parlor down the street that is always an option on hot days like this."

Just as Nick started to say something in reponse, Toby burst out of his office shouting on the cordless phone. "What do you mean you can't send anyone out here to fix it? Isn't that your JOB, your ENTIRE BUSINESS? Well lets just said that my business is dwindling because its hot out there and in here. Hello? Hello? They hung up on me" Toby told them. "Sorry about your luck Toby" Nick said apolgetically. "Isn't it almost time for Vida and Xander to come in? It's almost four" He asked the two teens. Madison spoke up, "They still have some time before they are late. In the meantime I'm sure there are more than one repair company in the phone book that can fix the air conditioner." Toby nooded in agreement. "Back to the phone book" he said as he moved into his office and closed the door.

"Toby is right. Shouldn't V and Xander be here by now?" Nick asked. "Yeah, they should. Then again anything could have come up, especially with all that is going on right now." Madison replied. "They would call us if it got to be too much though" the leader in Nick said. "True" said Madison with a sign. A silence came over them as Nick helped Madison stock the shelves with cds.

The store was still quiet as they moved to the rap section of the Rock Porium. After five minutes of that section, Nick decided that it was too quiet. "Hey Madison. Is it this quiet like a creepy quiet or an enjoyable one?" he asked her. Madison paused and then replied "It's a good quiet. Vida isn't trying to get Xander for some comment that he makes and Chip isnt here to be Count Discount with all the grand speeches. Yep a good quiet that is about to end because they should be here by now and we should be out of here." Madison sighed.

Just then, the motion sensor on the door alerted them that they were not alone. They could hear Vida and Xander argue as they entered the store. "It was your idea to get ice cream V, so don't blame me." Xander's voice rang out across the store. "Well if you didn't stop and flirt with all the girls in the entire store, we wouldn't be late Cassanova." Vida replied in defense. "Where have you two been? You're both late" Madison's voice broke the tension. Nick looked at Madison in surprise, considering that was what he was going to say. Nick started to say something but decided to let Madison take the helm.

"Sorry sis. It was hot out and we decided to get ice cream" Vida started. "Wait a minute, you two left us in an extremely hot store longer than we needed to be just so you could get ice cream? Did you two ever think that Nick and I were hot too and wanted ice cream?" Madison asked her sister. "I...um... I" Vida stuttered. "What Vida is saying is that we were selfish and that we are sorry."Xander finished.

"Apology accepted" Madison said. Nick who remained silent during the conversation, decided to speak up. "Hey Maddy, want to go get some ice cream?" as he said this he held his arm "I would love to Nick." Madison replied with a smile as she took his arm. Arm in arm the two walked out the door and down to the ice cream parlor, leaving two rangers with ice cream melting on themselves.

**This is my first attempt at power rangers fanfic so please read and review. It would make my day alot brighter. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Water

Ars Amortia love themes: Nick and Madison

By graceful phoenix

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the power rangers. If i did, some things would be different ( like some romance!), but that's not the case. They belong to Disney.

Thanks to Rachel the Loser, shadow375, jfkpommie00 and Bella Cordelia for all their reviews. Glad to see my writing style is enjoyable!

This is set after Inner Strengh ( diddn't Madison and Nick seem so close with each other in that ep!)

DARE

She could feel the sun on her skin. It relaxed her especially after all the fighting lately. She took a look around the park, it was empty for such a beautiful day. _Ironic me. The park I relax in was the same park that i was turned into stone. _A bark caught her attention off to her left. She watched as the owner was praising his dog on the game of fetch. Beyond that pair, she could see a boyfriend kissing his other half making her sigh.

_ Why can't i find that? Wait Maddie, you did try with Ben. Look how well that ended or should I say, never started. Plain Janes just don't get the guy. Girls like LeeLee and Vida always do. LeeLee was kinda right, being shy never gets me anywhere . Here I am thinking about it, not to mention being alone and thinking about it. _She sighed again, unaware that someone was watching her, not knowing about the mental battle she was putting herself through.

Nick gazed across the grass after he had parked his bike. This was the last spot he could think of to find Maddie. He really needed to thank her and she needed someone to cheer her up after what happened earlier today at the Rock Porium.

**Flashback**

** The door chimed alerting the group to the arrival of a potiental customer. Nick was at the register talking to Madison, barely noticing who came in, unfortunately for him. "Hey Nick!" LeeLee chimed as she bumped Madison out of the way. "I have decided to let you have the honor of taking me out. Where are you taking me tonight?" Nick looked at Maddy with a deer in the headlights expression that said, "_Help me!"_**

** "Hey Nick, didn't Toby want you to help finish unloading the new shipment of music that came in this morning?" Madison asked from behind LeeLee. A smile spread across Nick's face as he turned to the back room, "You're right Maddy, Toby wanted it done when we got back from our lunch break. I really need to get that done. See ya later." With that he walked in the back, effectively hiding from LeeLee.**

** LeeLee whipped back around to face Madison, her voice dripping with anger. "What did you expect to accomphlish with that little stunt? Did you expect him to become eternally grateful and become yours? Newsflash, you are nothing, you hide in the background like a wallflower. What makes you think that he wants you? What can YOU do that I can't? Try thinking about it, wait a minute-don't- because you can't. Really soon, it's gonna be me on that bike with him and not you". LeeLee stormed off , the door sensor declaring her departure.**

** Madison swallowed hard as her brain was processing what LeeLee just said and how she said it. She didn't realize that she bumped into Chip who came up front to find out what the commotion was all about. "Madison, are you ok?" he asked. "Um, what? Oh yeah i'm fine. I'm just gonna go home early today. I'll see you later" she said as she walked out the door.**

** Nick chose that moment to walk in with the last of the shipment. He took a look around, but if it was for LeeLee or Madison, Chip couldn't tell. Nick set the box in Toby's office. When he came out, he headed for Chip asking along the way, "How bad was it?". Chip stopped flipping through paperwork and thought for a couple of seconds. Nick was getting impatient so he started towards the door, anixous to get to Maddy. The sound of Chip's voice stopped him, "LeeLee was in rare warpath form today. She ripped Madison a new one all because she was in her way. I tried to see how she was afterwards but she rushed outa here so fast that i didn't get a chance." Nick sighed, frustrated at himself for not dealing with it himself. "I'm gonna go after her. Can you cover for me? he asked Chip. "Sure, just hurry and find her Nick", Chip replied.**

END OF FLASHBACK

He placed the helmet on his bike and set off to find Maddy. He had already tried Rootcore, and her house. He was here on a wing and a prayer in all honestly. This wasn't one of Maddy's usual places but he had already tried the usuals and she wasn't there. This was his fault, he should have stayed to deal with LeeLee instead of taking Maddy's easy way out. Now Maddy was paying for his poor decision making. "_Where are you Maddy?" _he thought to himself. "_There's a dog, a couple that is too PDA...and a girl, wait... bingo, there she is." _

He kept his eyes on her as he walked across the park. The look on her face was not on the one he wanted to see, especially if he could do something about it. He stopped a few steps before he reached her, watching the emotions play across her face. He never really realized that he liked the happy face and hated the sad face. He walked the remaining steps to reach her. "Maddy, I don't know what to say..." Nick stammered. "Me neither." Maddy replied. "What do you mean by that?" Nick asked her questioningly. Her sad face finally met his, "I'm never brave or bold or daring or adventurous. I just hide in the background, till someone bumps into me" She sighed.

"Maddy, what are you talking about?". He took a look around them. "You are a power ranger. Don't forget that you have the power of all things liquid, right?" he asked with a smile. "When I'm in ranger form, I hide behind a mask. That doesn't help me in my social life Nick, it never has." Maddy replied saddly. "What did LeeLee say to you? This isn't the Maddy I know. The Maddy I know is logical, kind, creative, and is always there when you need her. I would have never stayed here in Briarwood with you guys in this ranger stuff, but then you came and showed me that it wasn't all weird and scary, that i wouldn't be alone. You are there when it counts." Nick replied with a fierce determination as he sat down next to her. "I don't know many girls that fight off hidiacs and styxoids to protect innocent citizens. Not to mention running interference for her friend so he can hide from a really crazy girl. In my book, thats bold."

"You really think so?" she asked him. "I know so Maddy" he replied with a smile. A comfortable silence occurred between the two teens. Nick got up and offered his hand to Maddy. "Come with me." She took his hand with a confused look on her face. He continued to hold her hand as they walked across the park. When they reached his bike, he turned around to face her. "You said daring right?". Maddy nodded still confused. He spoke again "I dare you to take a ride on my bike Maddy". "What! You want me to drive that thing?" she ranted. Nick smiled, happy to see that she was out of her funk. "Don't worry about the driving," her told her, "that is where I come into this. All you have to do is hold onto me and enjoy the ride."

Madison didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, which made Nick think that she was slipping into her funk again. "Come on" he said as he tugged her closer to him and his bike with a pleading smile. Madison finally responded with a smile. He handed her his extra helmet as she sat behind him. Before he started his bike, he turned his head " I need to stop by work to clock off, then I can show you a great experience." She nodded. He started the bike and head to the Rock Porium.

There was an empty spot in front of the music shop so he took advantage of it. "I'll be right back, ok" as he got off the bike. She watched him disappear into the store. _Wow it's hot with this helmet on. _After that thought, she slipped her helmet off not seeing the person headed for her. "What are you doing on that?" an angry voice came from behind Madison. "She is taking a ride on the bike LeeLee, with me." Nick's voice drifted from behind her. He walked passed her to get on the bike. "Later" was all he said to her as he and Madison left a very shocked LeeLee in a cloud of dust.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if i should continue with this. Reader's reviews are helpful when writing the next chapter!**


	3. Patience

Fire and Water

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. They are the property of Disney. I'm just borrowing them and putting them back where I found them.

Thanks to BellaCordelia, Shadow375, Frog1 and Rachel the Loser for their encouraging reviews. And for them and their interest in this, I am going to continue with this project. Thanks you guys your reviews give me energy to continue with this.

_Italics thoughts_

Patience

Nick stared over at Madison, waiting till she looked over at him. After a few minutes, his wish was granted. Brown colored eyes finally met his. They remained like this for a few seconds till Madison looked away, which wasn't enough for Nick. "_Why does she always do that?"_

_**FLASHBACK**_

**He watched her as they walked into the Rock Porium after an unsuccessful search for Vida. He could easily read the sadness on Maddy's face. _She needs to let us in, let me in. This whole situation is killing her, heck; the sadness on her face is killing me. I need to do something but what? _He moved closer to her, no reaction. He then slowly pulled her into his embrace. She leaned into it without fighting. He smiled into her hair, happy that she accepts his gesture of comfort without hesitation.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The memory left a smile on his face. She trusted him enough to comfort her in her darkest hour. Now he needed to work on getting closer to her on a daily basis instead of a tough situation. "_Does she even realize that I have feelings for her? If she did would she even admit it?" _He knew when it started for him. It was when she went across the street to convince him to stay with them as power rangers. She was the only one that came out, considering her shy nature, it opened his eyes. He smiled. "_Too bad she wasn't convinced to try a relationship with him. It's not her fault. Her character had grown in the past few months. She overcame he shyness about being a ranger and being his friend." _He turned to look at the cash register to see a huge line forming despite the best effort of Xander and Maddy tag-teaming. He walked over to help them.

With the three of them behind the register, it was a tight fit to say the least. It was the kinda fit that the three of themwere bumping into each other as they moved. Xander then decided to put his effort into answering the phone, leaving Nick to bag items as Maddy rang the customer's purchases. He was grabbing cds on the counter when Maddy's hand brushed against his. Maddy caught his eye, smiled and said "Sorry." The good thing was that the smile she gave him wasn't a nervous one but a genuine one. He reached pass Maddy, accidentally brushing the mid section of her arm as he grabbed some flyers to add to the customers bag. He could feel her gaze linger on him as he apologized. He bent down to grab more plastic bags. As he did this, he felt her hand brush against his shoulder as she grabbed a pen from under the counter

"_Ok, touch tag is a step up from we have been doing lately. At least she is more comfortable around me and me around," he thought. _The rush slowed to a trickle as the clock read 4:00 pm. Toby popped out of his office, making his rounds. "Where did all the people go?" he asked. "Easy mate. It is the dinner hour," Xander said from his chair. "Yeah," Chip added, "people do need to eat." "Including us," Vida pitched in. "Ok," said Toby, "since Maddy and Nick had to tackle the mob head on they leave first." "Thanks man," Nick called out over his should as he grabbed Maddy's hand. "Yeah thanks Toby," she said as the bell signaled their exit. "How come they get to go?" Chip whined as they all heard his stomach growl. The entire group burst into laughter.


	4. secrets

Thanks for all the reviews considering my reappearance. Writers block is just so frustrating!!!

PS- This is before Toby does not know that they are rangers.

Secrets

By: graceful phoenix

DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers are not mine. They are the property of Disney (wow it still feels weird writing that! LOL)

"Wow, Toby were did all these boxes come from?" Madison asked her boss. "They came in towards the end of the night," her boss responded. "Why are there so many?" came a male voice from behind Madison. She turned and as she did, a smile came across her face. "Hey Nick." He returned her smile with one of his own. "Hey Maddy." She blushed as she turned her attention towards Toby. _Why do I get butterflies in my stomach when he calls me that? It just a nickname. But then again, when he uses it with that smile……There I go again, _Madison thought. A loud voice called to her, "MADISON!" She turned to the source of the voice. "Sorry Nick, I don't know where I was." "It's ok. Let's get started because from the looks of it, this job is gonna take all day," he told her.

A few hours later, only a third of the boxes were unpacked despite the best intentions of the two rangers. "Did we even make a dent yet?" Maddy whined. "Tell me about it." Nick said as he wiped his arm across his brow. He let gravity sit him on a crate. Maddy sighed in frustration and flopped herself next to him on the crate, letting her head rest on his arm. The door open and Toby poked his head in, "Hey guys how's it going?" Nick looked up from his seat and glanced around the little storeroom. "It's going very slowly, Toby." "This shipment really needs to be unloaded because as you can see the front is at the bare minimum." "Ok Toby, we are working on it, honest." Madison chimed in. "Ok kids just remember this really needs to be finished today" Toby said as he shut the door. "Great" Nick said as he lay back on the crate. Madison opened her mouth but the noise from their morphers stopped her. Nick got up and turned to help her up as he said "Come on let's go."

AFTER THE BATTLE

"Are the boxes still there?" Madison asked Nick as they sneaked back into work. Nick turned to face her, "Do you really want to know the answer to that?" he grinned. "Toby!!" Madison jumped, "What are you doing here?" "What am I doing here? I'm wondering where my employees are." Nick and Madison looked at each other with wide eyes. "Ummmm…" Nick stuttered. "We are sorry Toby. We have just been working all day without a break. I ah, just couldn't help myself. I just had to finish what I wanted to do. Which is this." Madison turned and with out hesitation, kissed Nick right on the lips. Nick's body went ramrod straight for a few seconds till he slowly responded. "I KNEW IT!!! You two do have feelings for each other." Toby said as he ran out of the room, leaving Nick and Madison still kissing. Madison chose that moment to break away. "Sorry, it was the only thing that I could think of to distract Toby" she told him. Nick continued to stare at her as she rambled on. He moved closer to her and kissed her again, leaving her completely silent. This time he pulled away and as he did he whispered into her ear, "About time." Madison smiled at his response and started to move in for another kiss when they heard the rest of the team come into the storeroom. "Sis!!!! What is Toby screaming about you and Nick???" Vida yelled. "Yeah mate, an explanation would be nice." Xander chimed in. "Don't worry guys it was just a distraction so Toby wouldn't find out about us being rangers" Madison responded. As she said this Nick felt his heart break until Madison caught his eyes and winked at him. "Yeah guys," he added, "it distracted you from work didn't it?" With that comment the trio marched out to the front of the store leaving Nick and Maddy alone. Madison turned from the door and faced him as she asked "Now, where were we?" as she took her lips to his.


End file.
